The Last Message From The Real Story
by EXOFF
Summary: Ketika tulisan menjadi media terakhir, akankah perasaan ini dapat tersampaikan? Ataukah akan tetap menjadi debu yang tak berarti? Seperti dulu...


The Last Message From The Real Story

Regret Always Comes At The End

Summary: Ketika tulisan menjadi media terakhir, akankah perasaan ini dapat tersampaikan? Ataukah akan tetap menjadi debu yang tak berarti? Seperti dulu...

Kevin Wu. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan paras rupawan, melangkah santai memasuki salah satu toko buku yang ada di Vancouver, Kanada. Semua orang yang ada di dalam toko buku itu, baik pegawai maupun pengunjung, terpana akan ketampanannya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya. Menyusuri setiap rak buku yang ada. Langkahnya berhenti pada rak buku bertuliskan 'Novel'. Tangannya terulur mengambil salah satu buku. Buku dengan sampul berwarna biru malam yang menjadi pilihannya.

Kevin mengamati cover depan buku itu. Cover yang sangat sederhana. Hanya ada gambar sebuah tangan yang tengah menulis di atas secarik kertas dengan sebuah lilin sebagai penerangan. Pemuda itu membaca judul buku yang tertera pada cover tersebut.

"The Last Message From The Real Story : by Amber Josephine Liu"

Pemuda itu menghampiri salah satu pegawai wanita. Menanyakan tentang buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Permisi. Apa novel ini bagus?" tanyanya

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tentu. Ceritanya sangat menarik" jawabnya tersenyum ramah

"Kau pernah membacanya?"

Wanita itu kembali mengangguk. "Berulang kali aku membacanya, aku selalu menitikkan air mata ketika aku membacanya. Terlebih saat aku membaca bagian surat dari si penulis. Itu benar-benar membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku"

Kevin mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita itu. Pemuda rupawan itu melangkah menuju kasir. Membayar buku itu, kemudian berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

..

..

Kevin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan datar. Merasa bosan, pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada 'kepala' ranjang. Tangannya terulur mengambil buku dengan cover biru malam yang ia letakkan di atas nakasnya.

Mengamati covernya dengan seksama. Sebuah tangan yang tengah menulis pada secarik kertas dengan sebuah lilin sebagai penerangan. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat covernya, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan dari sang penulis. Kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

CKLEK!

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepupunya, Peter Park.

Peter mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kevin. Menyamankan posisinya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada 'kepala' ranjang.

"Aku ingin membaca buku ini" katanya. Menunjukkan buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Buku dengan cover biru malam.

Kevin melirik buku itu sekilas. Mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Menunjukkan buku yang ada di tangannya pada Peter. "Buku yang sama denganku"

Peter membulatkan mulutnya. Membentuk huruf 'o' kecil. "Aku dengar cerita buku ini bagus"

"Aku dengar juga begitu"

Perlahan, kedua pemuda itu membuka bukunya. Membacanya dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terlarut dalam cerita itu.

..

..

Kris, ketua OSIS SMU EXO, berdiri di atas podium di ruang aula. Menyampaikan kata-kata sambutan untuk para juniornya. Berdiri dengan wibawa dan kharisma yang terpancar dari raganya. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Menatap kagum akan sosoknya.

Di sana, di barisan paling belakang, di atas kursi rodanya, Amber turut menatap Kris. Si pemuja rahasia ini turut menatap sang senior dengan penuh kekaguman. Kharisma yang terpancar dari raga Kris, tak mampu ditolaknya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis saat Kris menyelesaikan pidatonya.

"Hanya memandangnya saja, hm?"

Teguran halus itu membuat si pemuja rahasia menoleh. Mendapati senyuman manis terukir di bibir si pemanggil. Sang kakak, Victoria.

Amber tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak ingin mendekatinya? Kau cukup mengenalnya, bukan?" Kali ini pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Victoria yang angkat bicara. Kekasih Victoria, Henry Lau.

Amber menggeleng pelan. Sangat pelan. Nyaris tak terlihat. "Aku takut…" lirihnya

"Takut apa?" Tanya Victoria lembut

Amber menunduk. Meremas kedua tangannya resah. "Ka-kau tau sendiri kan eon? bagaimana keadaanku dan Kris-le? (Kris-le = Kris Bule. Itu panggilan Amber ke Kris). Kami berdua sangatlah berbeda, eon. Perbedaan kami sangatlah jauh. Belum tentu juga Kris-le menyukaiku. Me-melihatnya dari jauh saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku"

Henry menghela nafasnya. Cinta pertama memang sulit apalagi untuk anak seperti Amber. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. Berdiri tepat di belakang kursi roda Amber. Menepuk pelan kedua bahu gadis manis itu. "Cinta ada untuk diperjuangkan, Amber. Bukan untuk dipendam"

Amber mendongak. Menatap Henry dengan melas. "Ta-tapi…"

"Hanya seorang pengecut yang tidak berani memperjuangkan cintanya" potong Henry cepat

Amber menunduk. Kembali memainkan jari jemarinya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah…"

..

..

Amber mengamati setiap pergerakan kecil dari burung merpati di taman sekolah. Ini jam istirahat. Waktunya merilekskan diri dari penatnya belajar. Amber memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapa surai hitamnya.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini"

Amber membuka matanya saat suara itu mengusik indera pendengarnya. Suara perempuan yang sedikit…terisak?

"Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu"

Kali ini suara laki-laki dengan suara baritone yang khas. Amber menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju asal suara. Sedikit tidak sopan memang karena dia berniat menguping. Mata indah itu melebar saat mengetahui siapa pemilik kedua suara tersebut. Itu Kris dan Jessica!

Amber melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jessica menangis sesenggukan. Memeluk Kris sesaat kemudian berlari pegi. Meninggalkan Kris yang terus menatap kepergiannya.

Mata Amber menunduk tatkala maniknya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan kedua mata sang elang. Semakin menunduk dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang kursi roda kala didengarnya langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

Tubuh tinggi itu berjongkok. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Kenapa Amber disini, hm?" suara baritone itu menyapa indera pendengaran Amber. Terdengar berat namun tetap tersirat kelembutan di dalamnya.

Amber mendongak. Menatap takut pada Kris. "Ma-maaf, le, eh ge. Tadi aku kebetulan lewat sini. Ja-jadi…"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Kris melihat tingkah juniornya ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu saat gugup. "Tidak apa-apa, Amber" kata Kris lembut

Amber kembali menatap Kris. Sedikit memberanikan diri, ia bertanya "Ke-kenapa Kris-le, eh ge berpisah dengan Jessica noona?"

Kris tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab "Dia akan pindah ke Amerika. Karena itu kami berpisah"

Amber mengangguk prihatin. Jarak memang sering menjadi kendala dalam suatu hubungan. Tapi kalau cinta itu tulus, jarak hanyalah sebuah angka yang sama sekali bukan penghalang dalam hubungan, kan? Apa itu artinya cinta Jessica tidak tulus?

UPS!

Amber menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir beberapa argument yang melintas di otaknya. Kenapa dia jadi penggosip seperti tadi? Seenaknya saja menilai orang lain. Duh!

Kris kembali terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Amber. Pemuda rupawan itu berdiri. Memposisikan dirinya di belakang Amber. Memegang gagang kursi roda, kemudian mendorongnya pelan. "Ayo. Aku antar ke kelasmu"

Amber mengerjap tak percaya. Wajahnya merona , merasa tersanjung akan perlakuan Kris. Dengan malu-malu gadis itu mengangguk.

..

..

Setelah kejadian di taman beberapa waktu lalu, Amber terlihat semakin dekat dengan Kris. Tak jarang mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua di sekolah. Seperti hari ini, Amber meminta Kris menemaninya meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Kris dengan sigap menemaninya. Mengembilkan buku yang tersusun di deretan rak atas yang tak mungkin dijangkau oleh Amber.

"Terima kasih le, eh gege" Amber tersenyum menerima dua buah buku dari Kris

"Sama-sama"

..

..

Hari demi hari terus berlanjut. Hubungan kedua insan itu semakin dekat. Setiap hari mereka bertemu. Setiap hari mereka bersama. Menumbuhkan rasa yang makin besar pada diri Amber hingga mengakar ke ulu hatinya. Seperti hari ini. Mereka kembali bertemu. Kembali menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Victoria, kakak Amber, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya melihat sang adik yang begitu bahagia saat bersama Kris. Begitu pula dengan Henry. Sudah lama ia tak melihat sahabatnya seceria itu. Begitu lepas tanpa beban. Dalam hati Henry berdoa, semoga perasaan Amber dapat bersambut dengan Kris.

..

..

Waktu terus berjalan. Hari demi hari terus bergulir, dan fase kedekatan kedua pemuda itu semakin dekat. Menimbulkan rasa jengah tersendiri pada sepupu Kris, Chanyeol.

Hari ini Amber dan Kris tidak terlihat bersama. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Amber sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan gurunya, sementara Kris sibuk dengan tugas kepemipinannya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Kris. Melirik sekilas sang ketua OSIS yang sibuk dengan data perencanaan acara kelulusan sekolah. Menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian membuka suara

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Amber. Apa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

Kris melirik Chanyeol sekilas, kemudian menjawab "Apa menurutmu seorang Wu Yi Fan akan tertarik pada orang seperti Amber?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Tau betul apa maksud jawaban Kris. "Hanya memanfaatkannya, eoh?"

Kris mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa kasihan dengannya"

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu"

Kris menutup bukunya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspressi seolah-olah terkejut. "OMO! Benarkah itu, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol makin menyeringai melihat Kris. Ingin sekali ia terbahak melihat ekspressi dari sepupunya itu. "Terlihat jelas di matanya, Kris-ssi"

Kris mengangguk sok peduli. Membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya. Menghentikan tawanya sejenak, Chanyeol kemudian bertanya pada Kris "By the way, setelah berpisah dengan Jessica, apa kau tidak ada menyukai orang lain lagi, hm?"

Kris mengubah posisi duduknya. Menyilangkan satu kakinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dengan nada angkuh dia menjawab "Untuk kali ini kau terlambat mendapatkan informasi tentangku, sepupuku tersayang"

Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka mendengar panggilan 'sepupuku tersayang' dari Kris. Entahlah. Dia hanya merinding mendengar Kris memanggilnya seperti itu. "Jadi sudah ada yang lain, eoh?"

Kris berdecak sebal melihat Chanyeol. "Jangan sok kaget Chanyeol! Aku bahkan sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang itu."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Yah, walaupun ia tidak terkejut lagi melihat sepupunya in yang sering gonta-ganti pasangan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit…takjub mungkin?

Memasang wajah sok kagetnya seperti Kris tadi, Chanyeol bertanya pada pemuda tinggi itu "Uwoooo siapa orang yang beruntung itu, Kris Wu?"

Kris tertawa melihat ekspressi aneh Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengdikkan dagunya ke salah satu sudut ruang OSIS. Mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang dituju Kris. Tau siapa yang dimaksud Kris, dengan secepat kilat ia berbalik. Menatap Kris dengan senyum cerahnya. Mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tepat di depan wajah Kris.

"Pilihan tepat! Sulli memang cocok untukmu!"

..

..

Hari yang lain di kotaSeoul. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kris kembali menemani Amber pergi ke taman. Ini masih pagi. Masih terlalu awal untuk tiba di sekolah, tapi entah kenapa kedua insan itu justru datang lebih pagi, dan tak sengaja bertemu di gerbang sekolah.

Sekedar menunggu bel masuk berbunyi atau setidaknya sampai sekolah mulai ramai, Kris membawa Amber menuju ke taman sekolah. Menghirup udara sejuk di pagi hari. Menikmati tetesan embun di dedaunan, mungkin dapat menenangkan pikiran mereka sejenak.

Amber menatap kris yang memejamkan matanya. Begitu menikmati udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Membuka suaranya, Amber memanggil lirih.

"Kris-le, eh ge…"

"Hm?"

Kris membuka matanya. Menatap Amber yang kini tengah menunduk, memainkan jemarinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Amber?

Amber makin menunduk. Semakin memainkan jari jemarinya tak beraturan. Gugup. "Bo-bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kris terdiam menatap Amber. Sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan bocah itu.

"Tentu" Berpura-pura tidak tau menjadi pilihan Kris agar pemuda itu mengatakan sendiri apa maksudnya.

Amber menautkan jemarinya dengan gugup. Dengan terbata ia berujar, "A-aku mencintai gege…"

Kris menyeringai dalam hati. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Anak ini memang menyukainya. CK! Menggelikan!

Memasang wajah sumringah yang dibuat-buat, Kris menatap Amber penuh haru. Tantu saja Amber tak menyadari ekspressi penuh kepura-puraan dari Kris. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Kris adalah seorang poker face. Memasang ekspressi palsu adalah keahliannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Amber…"

...

..

Dentuman musik yang menghentak liar, orang-orang yang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan erotis, kilatan lampu yang menjalar, seolah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kris di club malam ini. Kris menenggak vodkanya. Mengamati para penari yang terus meliukkan tubuhnya. Di sampingnya ada Chanyeol yang masih asik menikmati vodkanya.

Kris meletakkan gelasnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Amber mengutarakan perasaannya padaku"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, kemudian balas menatap Kris. "Kau menerimanya?"

Kris mengangguk dengan seringainya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sulli?"

Kris berdecak sekilas kemudian menjawab "Sulli tetap prioritas utamaku. Kalau dia…" Kris meneguk vodkanya sekali lagi. Menatap Chanyeol dan menyeringai "Mainanku"

Seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Kau memang iblis, Kris" katanya tertawa

"Seperti kau tidak saja" balas Kris yang juga ikut tertawa

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Kris. Merangkulnya sedikit kasar. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan mainan barumu, sepupuku yang tampan. Ah, kapan kau akan sampai ke tahap 'ini?" Chanyeol mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat di depan wajah Kris.

Kris tertawa mengerikan dan berkata "Dalam waktu tiga hari aku akan mendapatkannya"

..

..

Amber menatap kagum akan dekorasi rumah Kris. Rumah bergaya eropa dengan dekorasi unik disana-sini. Menambah suasana elegan dan kemewahan pada rumah ini. Belum lagi barang-barang antic berupa guci ataupun lukisan kuno yang menghiasi rumah ini, semakin menambah suasana mewah.

"Jangan menatap rumahku seperti itu Amber"

Teguran Kris mengembalikan Amber akan keterpanaannya. Menunduk malu karena kepergok terlalu mengagumi rumah sang kekasih. "Ma-maaf le, eh ge…"

Kris tertawa pelan kemudian berkata "Kita ke ruang tamu. Orang tuaku ada di sana"

Amber menelan ludahnya gugup. Bertemu dengan orang tua Kris? Entah kenapa rasanya Amber lebih memilih memakai gaun daripada harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Kris. Jujur saja, setelah melihat kemewahan rumah Kris, Amber merasa minder dan malu untuk bertemu orang tua kekasihnya itu. Ia cukup tau diri bahwa dirinya tidaklah sebanding dengan Kris.

Kris mendorong kursi roda Amber sampai ke ruang tamu. Memposisikan kursi roda Amber di samping sofa yang akan ia duduki. Tiga pasang mata yang ada disana memperhatikan Kris dan Amber bergantian. Kris mendudukkan dirinya. Menyamankan posisinya terlebih dulu sebelum membuka suara

"Appa, Eomma, Chen. Perkenalkan, ini kekasihku. Amber"

Tuan dan Nyonya Wu saling pandang. Kemudian menatap Amber dengan intens. Memperhatikan Amber dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Begitu pula dengan Chen, adik Kris, yang menatap Amber dengan sinis.

Amber menunduk. Merasa risih dan juga terintimidasi akan tatapan ketiga orang itu.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya, Kris?" Tuan Wu membuka suaranya.

"Dia hoobae-ku di sekolah, Appa"

"Apa kau tidak salah memilih, hyung? Apa matamu rabun sampai kau memilih dia?" Tanya Chen sinis. Nyonya Wu tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Amber.

Nyonya Wu mengentikan tawanya. Menatap Amber dengan tatapan remehnya, wanita cantik itu bertanya "Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

Amber meneguk ludahnya gugup. Dengan terbata-bata, ia menjawab "O-orang tuaku sudah meninggal"

Nyonya Wu memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Amber. 'Sudah miskin, cacat, yatim piatu pula. Merepotkan!' batinnya

Muak melihat wajah Amber, Nyonya Wu berdiri dan menggamit lengan suaminya. Mengajak suaminya pergi keluar. Begitu juga dengan Chen yang ikut beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Amber menunduk. Merasa sakit hati akan perlakuan keluarga kekasihnya. Amber mendongak saat merasa ada yang mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Itu kekasihnya, Kris.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Mereka hanya sedang sibuk dan terburu-buru"

Amber mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Chen yang tengah memasang tas ransel di punggungnya. Mengernyit heran saat melihat Chen yang tiba-tiba memegangi pinggul kirinya dan meringis.

'Apa dia sakit?' batin Amber

Amber memekik kecil saat Kris tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya bidal style. Kedua lengannya refleks ia kalungkan pada leher pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kita ke kamarku saja"

…

Kris merebahkan tubuh Amber di atas ranjangnya. Gadis tomboy itu diam menurut, walau sedikit bingung kenapa ia harus diturunkan di atas ranjang, sedangkan di kamar kekasihnya itu ada sofa putih yang cukup luas.

Kris merangkak menaiki tubuh Amber. Menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan agar dirinya tidak terlalu menindih Amber. Sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya, Kris berbisik lirih di telinga Amber "Kau mencintaiku Amber?"

Tubuh Amber bergetar dan napasnya tercekat saat merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di sekitar lehernya. Terlebih saat bibir Kris bersentuhan dengan titik sensitifnya. Amber tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Hanya anggukan yang bisa ia beri sebagai jawaban.

"Berikan buktinya padaku, Amber"

Amber terbelalak saat menyadari arti ucapan Kris. Belum sempat ia protes, bibirnya terlebih dulu disumpal oleh ciuman Kris yang begitu panas dan menuntut. Amber melepaskan ciumannyanya. Mendesah kenikmatan merasakan sensasi panas dari Kris.

Kris menyeringai melihat Amber. Bibirnya yang membengkak, rambut yang berantakan, peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya yang memerah. Sungguh! Kris ingin langsung ke permainan 'inti' melihatnya. Tubuh Amber kembali menggeliat penuh gairah saat Kris kembali menyerang titik-titik sensitifnya.

Hingga semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Amber tidak tau kapan seluruh benang yang menempel di tubuhnya dan Kris menanggalkan tempatnya. Berserakan tak beraturan di lantai. Tak tau kapan suhu kamar Kris meningkat tajam. Membuat tubunya begitu panas dan bergairah akan sentuhan Kris. Amber tak tau persis kapan Kris berhasil menyatukan tubuh gagahnya ke dalam dirinya dengan sempurna. Melepaskan status 'virgin' yang selama ini bersarang pada dirinya. ~SKIP cerita

Kris melemas dan jatuh menimpa Amber. Membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Amber. Memberikan kecupan ringan disana. Dengan napas tersengal, Kris berkata "Terima kasih Amber…"

Amber mengangguk lemah tak mampu menjawab. Rasanya seluruh tenaganya seperti terkuras habis dari raganya. Amber menatap punggung Kris dengan sayu. Semakin lama kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah, dan terseret pada alam mimpi pengantar kenikmatan.

Amber mematut dirinya pada cermin. Membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dan juga merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya merona saat tangannya tak sengaja menyingkap kerah seragamnya. Menampakkan bercak-bercak merah yang menghiasi lehernya. Sudah satu minggu berlalu, namun tanda itu tak kunjung menghilang. Tanda kepemilikan dari Kris.

Wajah Amber memanas saat mengingat hari itu. Hari dimana ia menanggalkan status 'virgin'nya. Hari dimana tubuhnya begitu bergairah akan sentuhan Kris. Hari dimana Kris berhasil membawanya pada puncak kenikmatan. Amber menepuk pelan kedua pipinya yang memerah saat mengingat hari itu.

"Ugh…dasar pervert! Kenapa aku jadi mengingatnya.

Berbicara tentang Kris, sudah satu minggu ini Amber tak pernah lagi melihatnya. Entahlah. Pemuda tinggi itu seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Mencoba mencari di sekolah namun tak bertemu. Ingin bertandang ke rumah, namun ia malu. Akhirnya gadis tomboy itu hanya bisa menunggu. Menanamkan sugesti bahwa Kris mungkin saja sama malunya seperti dirinya. Hingga pemuda tinggi itu tak berani bertatap muka dengannya.

…

"Bagaimana dengan mainan barumu?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan sekaleng kopi pada Kris yang bersandar pada dahan pohon.

Kris mengambil kopi itu. Membuka penutupnya. Menyesap sedikit isinya. Dengan seringainya, ia menjawab "She's born to get fucked"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak kopinya mendengar jawaban Kris. Dengan ekspressi takjubnya, pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Kris. Mengguncangnya keras menuntut jawaban. "Kau sudah melakukannya, eoh?! Kapaaaan?!"

Kris mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Membentuk seringai kemenangan. "Seminggu yang lalu"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Masih dengan ekspressi takjubnya, pemuda itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Kau memang brengsek, Kris"

"Kris…"

Kris menoleh. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Seorang gadis manis dengan dua kotak bekal di tangannya, berdiri di belakang mereka. Gadis manis yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih 'resmi' Kris, Sulli. Kris tersenyum lembut. Menggerakkan satu jari telunjuknya. Mengisyaratkan agar Sulli mendekat padanya.

Sulli menurut. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Kris. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih. "Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. Kita makan berdua, ya"

Kris mengecup puncak kepala Sulli dengan lembut. Tersenyum menggoda pada sang kekasih. "Tapi aku ingin memakanmu, sayang"

Sulli merona. Belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, Kris sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman penuh nafsu. Ciuman yang begitu menuntut. Kris melesakkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sulli. mengecap rasa manis pada mulut Sulli. mengabaikan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Sulli.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan melihat Kris yang seenaknya mencium Sulli di hadapannya. "Dasar iblis!" umpatnya pelan.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya. Memilih meninggalkan Kris yang masih asik melumat ganas bibir Sulli. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia bertemu sosok itu. Sosok yang menatap pilu akan pemandangan 'panas' itu. Sosok yang terluka di atas kursi rodanya. Amber.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Amber. Berdiri di hadapannya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan gadis tomboy itu. Menyeringai tipis, pemuda tinggi itu berkata "Sudah tau siapa Kris, bukan? Tinggalkan dia!"

Amber kembali dari keterpanaannya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Dengan sisa kesanggupannya, ia bertanya "Seberapa lama aku dikhiananti?"

Chanyeol tertawa remeh mendengar pertanyaan Amber. Dengan tatapan sinis ia menatap Amber. "Dari awal, Kris sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sulli. Bisa dibilang kalau disini Sulli adalah pihak yang dikhianati. Jadi, apa pantas kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Seperti tertampar dengan keras, Amber menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Tak percaya akan kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa selama ini Kris hanya mempermainkannya. Membohonginya dengan kedok keindahan cinta.

"Kau pikir saja dengan logika, Amber. Kris itu tampan, kaya, populer, dan pintar. Dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, apa menurutmu dia mau serius menjalani hubungan dengan orang sepertimu yang miskin, yatim piatu, kucel, dan…"

Amber memejamkan matanya. Menahan sesak yang ada dalam dada. Ia tau betul, apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Chanyeol selanjutnya. Kata yang sama yang sering dilontarkan orang-orang untuknya.

"…cacat"

Chanyeol menyeringai puas melihat Amber yang menangis dalam diam. Gadis tomboy itu Nampak begitu rapuh. Begitu terluka dan putus asa.

"Kalau kau masih punya otak, tinggalkan dia setelah ini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas telah berhasil menghancurkan mental Amber. Pemuda tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan sosok rapuh Amber yang terus menangis di atas kursi rodanya.

…

"Kris-ge…" [Percaya gk percaya, Amber bakalan lancar manggil Kris gege disaat kondisi lagi serius aja]

Amber memanggil Kris yang tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia ingin mengajak pemuda tinggi itu bicara. Bicara mengenai permasalahan yang Amber tau.

"Apa?"

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tatapan lelah dan suara tak bersahabat yang diterima Amber. Sudah beberapa hari ini Amber menyapa Kris. Mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Namun tatapan lelah dan suara tak bersahabat yang kerap kali diterima olehnya.

Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian yang sempat menguap, Amber kembali membuka suara "Aku ingin bicara"

"Soal apa?" Kris bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ia baca.

"Soal aku, Kris-ge dan… Sulli"

Berani bersumpah! Saat menyebutkan nama Sulli, suara Amber begitu lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar. Ada perasaan tidak rela dihatinya.

Kris tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin bocah seperti Amber bisa mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sulli? pemuda pirang itu tak menyangkal bahwa ia sangat terkejut kala nama Sulli terlontar dari bibir Amber. Namun keterkejutan itu,berhasil disembunyikannya dibalik poker facenya.

"Kau sudah tau tentang Sulli? Baguslah kalau begitu"

Brengsek! Bisa-bisanya si pirang itu berbicara santai di atas permasalahan rumit ini. Tak taukah dia kalau itu semakin membuat Amber terluka?

Amber tersentak. Tak percaya akan ucapan Kris. Tanpa seijinnya, bulir kristal itu mengalir melalui sudut matanya. Membasahi wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa gege mempermainkanku?"

"Karena kau hanya cocok jadi mainanku"

Lagi. Kalimat tak berperasaan itu kembali terlontar. Menghantam telak ulu hati Amber yang sudah terluka. Menggoreskan luka baru pada luka yang telah menganga.

Amber menatap Kris tak percaya. Tak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini merajai jiwa dan raganya, tega mengatakan itu. air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata beningnya. Menandakan betapa derasnya darah yang mengucur dari luka tak kasat mata di dalam sana.

Merasa jengah dengan tatapan memelas dari Amber, Kris menutup bukunya. Menatap Amber dengan sinis. "Apalagi yang kau harapkan, hah?!"

Amber semakin tersentak saat mata elang itu menatapnya tajam. Tatapan marah, benci, muak, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu"

"Ta-tapi…waktu itu gege sudah…sudah…"

"Menyetubuhimu? Begitu maksudmu?" Kris berujar santai. Seolah kesucian Amber bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga.

Amber menunduk dalam. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Sama sekali tak menyangka jika Kris akan bersikap kejam seperti ini.

"Ayolah, Amber. Kau juga menikmatinya, bukan? Kau mendesah di bawahku. Meneriakkan namaku. Apa namanya kalau kau tidak menikmatinya? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mempermasalahkannya? Jujur saja, ya. Aku merasa terbebani dengan kehadiranmu"

Merasa muak melihat Amber yang terus menunduk, Kris memutuskan pergi. Melangkah begitu saja melewati Amber. Langkahnya terhenti saat suara Amber tertangkap indera pendengarnya.

"Apa yang berkecamuk di hatimu saat mata kita saling bertemu, ge?"

Kris terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata Amber barusan. Ada getaran kecil yang menggelitik hatinya saat matanya beradu tatap dengan sepasang mata itu. debaran-debaran kecil yang membuatnya nyaman. Namun tak senyaman saat ia bersama Sulli. menyangkal rasa yang ada, Kris berujar

"Tidak ada!"

Setelahnya Kris melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan tubuh rapuh Amber yang terisak di atas kursi rodanya. Inilah akibat dari menjalin hubungan atas dasar kasihan. Pasti berakhir pada pengkhianatan.

…

Sudah satu bulan semenjak waktu itu, Amber menjadi pribadi yang murung. Tidak ada lagi senyum yang menghiasi bibir manisnya. Tidak ada lagi sepasang mata indah yang berpijar jenaka. Semuanya lenyap begitu saja.

Sebagai kakak, Victoria tentu sangat mengetahui perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Amber. bukan hanya kondisi mentalnya saja yang menurun. Namun fisiknya juga. Selama sebulan ini tubuh Amber semakin kurus. Semenjak berpisah dengan Kris, Amber menjadi tidak nafsu makan. Berulang kali Victoria mencoba membujuk Amber utnuk makan. Namun jawaban yang Victoria dapat selalu sama.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, eon…"

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Amber. selama sebulan ini kehidupan Kris begitu berwarna. Menjalani hari-harinya dengan sang kekasih, Sulli, dengan penuh romansa. Berbagi cerita, canda, tawa, dan pelukan hangat. Bahkan tak jarang mereka bercumbu mesra di lingkungan sekolah. Membuat pasang mata yang melihatnya akan merasa iri pada pasangan serasi itu.

Seperti kali ini. Kedua sejoli itu kembali bercumbu mesra di koridor sekolah. Membuang rasa malu. Mengindahkan tatapam yang tertuju pada mereka. Kris terus memagut bibir Sulli penuh nafsu.

Henry menggertakkan giginya. Menahan amarah yang memuncak. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Menandakan bahwa ia mati-matian mengontrol emosinya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda tinggi itu bersenang-senang sementara sahabat baiknya menderita.

Tak mampu lagi menahan amarah yang dibendung, Henry melangkah gusar menghampiri Kris. Menggamit lengan pemuda tinggi itu. menyeret paksa ke atap sekolah. Tak memperdulikan rontaan dari Kris.

…

"Beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu pada sahabatku!"

Henry melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh Kris limbung ke belakang dan menabrak tembok. Kris tertawa meremehkan melihat Henry. Menepuk-nepuk blazer belakangnya agar tidak kotor. Pemuda tinggi itu menatap Henry dengan remeh.

"Santai kawan. Jangan emosi begitu"

Henry benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda di hadapannya. Mati-matian ia menahan emosinya agar tak langsung menyerang Kris.

"Kenapa kau mempermainkan, Amber?" Henry bertanya garang. Matanya nyalang memancarkan emosi yang begitu nyata

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya" jawab Kris santai

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kenapa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya, hah?"

Masih dengan nada santai, Kris menjawab "Karena aku kasihan padanya"

Henry menggertakkan giginya. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut. "Demi Tuhan! Kau penjahat, Kris! Kau kejam! Asal kau tau, kejahatan cinta yang paling kejam adalah saat kau menyatakan cinta tapi sebenarnya kau tak mencintainya! Kalau memang dari awal kau tidak mencintainya, seharusnya kau tak menjalin hubungan dengannya!" bentak Henry

Kris berdecak sebal mendengar ocehan Henry. Kenapa ada laki-laki yang bisa mengoceh panjang lebar begitu sih?

"Dengarkan aku, Henry Lau. Aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas pada sahabat tersayangmu itu kalau aku tidak mencintainya. Dan aku juga sudah dengan jelas memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Apalagi masalahnya? Lagipula kenapa dia harus bertahan dengan cintanya itu? apa dia bodoh?" Kris berkata remeh

Kepalan tangan Henry semakin kuat. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda di hadapannya sampai mati dan membiarkannya membusuk di neraka. Nemun ia tau itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan sisa pengendalian diri yang ada, Henry berujar dingin,

"Mulutmu, bodoh! Mulut manismu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan pada harapan yang tak pernah ada!"

Sekali lagi Kris tertawa meremehkan. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah Henry. Berdiri tepat di samping pemuda itu. menepuk bahunya pelan. Masih dengan tatapan remehnya, Kris berujar

"Sampaikan salamku pada temanmu yang seksi itu. Dia terlalu bodoh karena mengharapkan yang tak pasti"

Setelahnya melangkah pergi dengan tawa remehnya yang terus menggema. Belum jauh ia melangkah, Henry kemblai memanggilnya.

"Kris!"

Kris menoleh. Memasang wajah datarnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai isyarat untuk pertanyaan 'Apa?'

"Jika dia terus mencintaimu walau kau telah melukainya, masih tegakah kau meninggalkannya demi orang lain?"

Kris terdiam. Mengerjap beberapa saat mencerna ucapan Henry. Seolah waktu terhenti, tak ada dari mereka yang bergerak barang seinci pun. Dua pasang manik tajam itu bertemu. Mencoba bicara melalui tatapan mata.

Tak tahan beradu tatap, Kris memutuskan kontak mata itu. mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat. Membalikkan badannya membelakangi Henry.

"Kau tau pilihanku, Henry. Aku mencintai Sulli"

…

…

Amber mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan bosan. Menunggu itu memang membosankan. Sekolah sudah usai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan tentunya semua murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Bukan tanpa sebab Amber menunggu seperti ini. Tadi saat ia akan pulang dengan Henry dan Victoria, Victoria tiba-tiba teringat kalau buku tugasnya tertinggal di dalam kelas. Memaksanya untuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Henry, sebagai kekasih yang perhatian, menyusul Victoria yang kembali ke kelasnya. Jadilah sekarang Amber sendirian di halaman sekolah.

Amber mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sosok Sulli. bukan karena paras cantik Sulli ataupun senyum memikatnya yang membuat Amber terpaku. Melainkan karena sosok manis itu tengah berpelukan mesra dengan orang lain. Bukan Kris yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

Amber membulatkan matanya kala kedua sosok itu mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman lembut. Mata Sulli terpejam menikmati kecupan demi kecupan yang diberikan sosok lain itu.

Dari kejauhan ini Amber dapat melihat siapa sosok lain itu. Itu Suho! Seniornya yang telah lulus tahun lalu.

…

"Kris-ge!"

Kris menoleh ke asal suara. Memutar bola matanya jengah saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Mengutuk dalam hati kenapa tadi ia harus pergi ke ruang OSIS dulu, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Amber.

Amber menggerakkan kursinya dengan cepat. Terengah-engah menghampiri Kris. Dengan napas yang tersengal, Amber berkata "Sulli selingkuh…"

Kening Kris berkedut. Menandakan bahwa ia tak suka jika Amber menyebut nama kekasihnya. Terlebih dengan tuduhan tak bermoral seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Tadi aku melihat Sulli berciuman dengan Suho, senior kita dulu" Amber berkata meyakinkan

Tangan Kris terkepal kuat. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Sulli. Dengan kasar Kris mencengkram kedua bahu Amber hingga gadis tomboy itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dengarkan aku, cacat! Aku tau bagaimana Sulli dan aku mempercayainya! Jadi jaga bicaramu itu! oh, aku tau! Ini pasti akal-akalanmu agar aku mau kembali padamu, begitu?!"

Amber menggeleng ketakutan. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. "Ti-tidak, ge…bukan begitu. Aku benar-benar melihat Sulli berciuman dengan Suho"

Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Sudah cukup ia bersabar. Dengan cepat ia mendorong kursi roda Amber. membawanya ke sudut sekolah yang sepi.

Kris menarik kasar tangan Amber hingga pemuda itu jatuh dari kursi roda. Tersungkur ke tanah. Menghilangkan belas kasihannya, Kris menendang dan menginjak Amber tepat di dadanya. Membuat dada yang udah tepos makin tepos lagi, eh salah. Membuat Amber terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Masuh belum cukup, Kris mencekik leher Amber dengan kuat. Mengangkat tubuh Amber agar sejajar dengan dirinya, hingga kedua kaki gadis tomboy itu tergantung di udara. Seperti kesetanan, Kris membenturkan kepala Amber pada tembok dengan keras.

"Sekali lagi kau berani menjelekkan Sulli di depanku, aku takkan segan menghabisimu Amber!"

Setelahnya Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dalam satu kali hentakan. Membuat kepala Amber kembali membentur tembok di belakangnya. Tak peduli akan keadaan Amber, Kris melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Amber yang tersungkur di tanah dengan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya.

…

"Baby Vic, tunggu aku!" Henry berlari kecil mengejar Victoria yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Dasar Henry pabbo! Kenapa Henry meninggalkan Amber sendirian?!" Victoria berkata kesal sembari mempercepat langkahnya. Sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Iya, maaf. Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu, Vic" kata Henry setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Victoria.

"Yang harus dikhawatirkan itu Amber, Henryyyyy. Bukan aku!"

Victoria semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Henry. Keduanya mengernyit saat tak mendapati Amber di halaman sekolah.

"Henry, Amber mana?! Tidak mungkin dia pulang duluan!" Victoria berkata dengan panik saat ia tak dapat menemukan Amber.

Henry meremas lembut kedua bahu Victoria. Berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. "Tenang, Vic. Ayo kita cari sama-sama"

Keduanya mulai mencari Victoria. menyusuri tiap sudut sekolah. Victoria semakin panik saat ia tak dapat menemukan Amber dimanapun. Bahkan gadis manis itu sudah menangis sedari tadi.

"AMBEEERRRR!"

Henry menjerit saat matanya menangkap sosok Amber yang tersungkur di tanah. Tergeletak tak berdaya. Victoria yang pertama kali berlari menuju Amber. Diikuti Henry di belakangnya.

Victoria menjerit bahkan menangis kencang saat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mengenaskannya keadaan Amber. tergeletak tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat. Bibir plumpnya ternoda oleh darah. Di lehernya terdapat memar biru bekas cekikan. Dan jangan lupakan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya.

"Amber, bangun! Ini eonni! Buka matamu!" Victoria menepuk kedua pipi Amber. berharap sepasang mata tomboy itu akan terbuka. Namun nihil. Kedua mata itu masih setia terpejam.

Henry dengan gusar mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan dengan cepat beberapa digit angka di ponselnya. Memanggil ambulans.

"Kita bawa Amber ke rumah sakit, Vic!" kata Henry setelah mengakhiri panggilannya.

…

"Sebenarnya waktu itu kau kenapa, Amber?"

Victoria tengah menyuapi Amber dengan bubur. Sudah enam hari Amber dirawat disini dan kondisinya semakin membaik. Walau awalnya ia sempat mengalami koma selama tiga hari, namun akhirnya ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya dan kondisinya semakin membaik.

Amber tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang sama yang keluar dari mulut Victoria semenjak ia sadar. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang eon. Waktu itu aku dimintai uang oleh preman. Karena aku tidak punya uang, yah jadinya aku dihajar sampai pingsan"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu berbohong. Menutupi kesalahan fatal Kris agar pemuda yang masih dicintainya itu tidak mendapat amukan dari Henry ataupun Victoria.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Victoria ragu. Amber mengangguk pasti.

Victoria meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang ia pegang di atas nakas ketika bubur yang Amber makan sudah habis. Victoria menatap Amber dengan intens. Mengamati gurat lelah yang terukir di wajah Amber. mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana gurat luka menghiasi sepasang mata itu.

Merasa risih ditatap sedemikian intens oleh Victoria, Amber pun bertanya "Ada apa eon?"

Victoria terus menatap intens wajah di hadapannya. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berkata "Lupakanlah Kris, Amber. dia tidak baik untukmu"

Amber tersentak kaget. Tak dapat bereaksi apapun kecuali membelalakkan matanya.

Melihat raut terkejut di wajah Amber, Luhan kembali bersuara. "Eonni tidak mau kau terus terluka karena dia, Amber"

Amber terdiam membisu. Tak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun. Menunduk dalam kebisuannya.

Victoria menghela nafasnya. Tangannya terulur guna mengusak lembut surai hitam sang adik. "Eonni tau itu sulit, tapi setidaknya…"

"Akan aku usahakan, eon" potong Amber cepat. Ia mendongak menatap Victoria "Akan aku usahakan"

Victoria mengerjap. Menatap tak percaya pada Amber yang mampu tersenyum di atas lukanya. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat membalas senyuman sang adik. "Berusahalah Amber"

Amber tersenyum. Menampakkan senyum termanisnya untuk sang kakak. Gadis itu kembali mengernyit saat mendapati Victoria yang lagi-lagi menatapnya intens. "Ada apa lagi, eon?"

"Henry mengajak kita pindah"

"Kemana?"

"Kanada"

"Apa?" Amber membelalakkan matanya. Memekik tak percaya. "Eonni menyetujuinya?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Henry bilang dia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya disana saja. Kuliah disana sekalian mengurus perusahaan Appa-nya. Karena dia tidak tega meninggalkan kita berdua, maka dari itu dia mengajak kita pindah kesana. Aku pikir itu bagus. Mengingat kita sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dan juga pendidikan disana lebih bagus. Lagipula kau juga bisa melupakan si brengsek itu dengan cepat kalau kau jauh darinya" jelas Victoria.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Amber?"

Amber terdiam. Tak mampu menjawab. Ia bergelut akan dua pikiran yang menghantuinya. Tetap di Seoul tapi terus dilukai oleh Kris atau pergi ke Kanada dan berusaha melupakan Kris walau ia sendiri yakin bahwa ia takkan mampu? Amber terus berpikir. Memaksakan kinerja otaknya berpikir lebih keras. Menyerah, akhirnya ia memilih

"Aku ikut eonni ke Kanada"

Victoria tersenyum pusa mendengar jawaban Amber. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu Henry kalau kau setuju"

…

Amber terdiam menatap air mancur kecil yang ada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Pikirannya terus menerawang pada pembicaraannya dengan Victoria kemarin. Kanada… haruskah ia pergi kesana dan melepaskan cintanya untuk Kris? Membiarkan Kris menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang memiliki tambatan hati yang lain? Bagaimana ia bisa tenang melihat Kris dikhianati begitu saja?

Namun, mengingat perlakuan Kris yang selama ini hanya menimbulkan luka pada hatinya, turut meneguhkan hatinya untuk menjauhi pemuda pirang itu. tapi setidaknya, sebelum pergi, Amber ingin membuktikan untuk yang terakhir kalinya bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kris.

Amber menghembuskan nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada koridor rumah sakit. Mengamati setiap aktivitas yang terjadi di koridor itu. ada dokter yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ada suster yang mendorong kursi roda salah satu pasien. Ada juga keluarga pasien yang datang berkunjung dengan membawa sekeranjang buah di tangannya.

Amber mengalihkan pandangannya pada titik lain. Ia terpaku saat matanya menangkap sosok itu. sosok yang begitu familiar di matanya. Sosok yang merajai hidupnya. Kris.

Gadis tomboy itu mengernyit heran saat menangkap raut wajah Kris. Terlihat guratan lelah, sedih, dan frustasi di wajah tampan itu. Amber terus mengamati pergerakan Kris. Pemuda tinggi itu mengintip ke salah satu ruang inap melalui jendela sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Penasaran dengan siapa sosok yang bisa membuat Kris begitu khawatir, Amber pun menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju ruang inap itu. Amber mencoba mengintip, namun sayangnya tak ada lubang kecil pada pintu yang biasa digunakan untuk memasukkan kuci. Tidak mungkin juga dia mengintip melalui jendela. Jendela itu terlalu tinggi untuknya. Amber mendengus saat ia tak dapat mengetahui siapa sosok yang terbaring lemah di dalam sana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Amber menoleh. Mendapati seorang dokter tampan yang tersenyum padanya. 'Zhang Yi Xing'. Begitulah nama yang tertera pada name tag di seragam dokternya.

"Ngg…boleh saya tau siapa nama pasien yang ada di ruangan ini?" Tanya Amber hati-hati.

Lay tersenyum sebelum menjawab "Namanya Chen. Putra bungsu dari keluarga Wu"

"EH? Adiknya Kris Wu?"

Lay mengangguk. "Kau mengenal mereka?"

"I-iya…" jawab Amber terbata-bata. "Kalau boleh tau, memangnya…Chen sakit apa?"

Raut wajah Lay berubah muram. Menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. "Gagal ginjal"

Amber membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Ga-gagal ginjal? Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku…Chen masih terlalu muda untuk penyakit itu!"

"Penyakit tidak mengenal usia. Maka dari itu kita harus menjaga kesehatan selagi bisa" kata Lay

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin Chen bisa menderita penyakit seperti itu?" Tanya Amber masih dengan ketidak percayaannya

Lay menghela nafasnya. "Anak itu terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol dan bersoda. Dia juga terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi daripada air putih sehingga ginjalnya mengalami kerusakan. Padahal untuk memperlancar kinerja organ tubuh kita harus banyak meminum air putih.

"Apakah penyakitnya separah itu?"

Lay mengangguk lemah. "Kedua ginjalnya mengalami kerusakan. Tapi yang paling parah adalah ginjal kirinya. Kami harus segera melakukan operasi pada ginjal kirinya, dan untuk ginjal kanannya akan kami lakukan operasi tiga bulan lagi. Tapi sebelumnya harus ada donor untuk mengganti ginjal kirinya agar operasi bisa dilakukan"

Amber kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Ma-maksudmu… dia belum dioperasi? Apa tidak ada ginjal yang cocok untuknya disini?"

Lay menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada persediaan donor ginjal disini. Karena itu kami tidak bisa segera mengoperasinya. Bahkan ginjal seluruh keluarga Wu juga tidak ada yang cocok untuknya"

Amber kembali terbelalak tak percaya. Tidak ada satupun ginjal yang cocok? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Chen selanjutnya? Bagaimana jika operasi itu tak segera dilaksanakan? Pasti penyakit Chen akan bertambah parah. Terus memikirkan nasib Chen dan bergelut dengan pemikirannya, akhirnya Amber berujar yakin

"Pakai saja ginjalku, dok!"

Lay tersentak kaget akan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Amber. matanya menatap tak percaya pada gadis di hadapannya. "Kau yakin?"

Amber mengangguk. "Jika ginjalku cocok untuknya, maka pakailah ginjalku untuk pengganti ginjalnya"

Lay mengerjap. Seulas senyum hangat terpatri di bibirnya. "Kau memang malaikat. Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa ginjalmu. Jika ginjalmu cocok, operasi Chen bisa segera dilaksanakan"

Amber tersenyum dan mengangguk.

…

"Eomma…apa aku akan sembuh?" Chen bertanya lirih. Meratapi bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya.

Nyonya Wu mengecup puncak kepala Chen dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan sang anak. Mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau pasti akan sembuh, sayang…"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pasangan Ibu dan anak itu menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar ketukan dari luar.

"Masuk!" kata Nyonya Wu

Wanita cantik itu mendengus sebal, sementara Chen memutar bola matanya saat tau siapa yang datang. Sosok yang tersenyum manis di atas kursi rodanya. Amber.

"Mau apa kau kemari?!" Nyonya Wu bertanya sinis. Sangat terlihat jika ia tidak menyukai kehadiran Amber.

Amber tersenyum meskipun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh keluarga Kris. Gadis tomboy itu menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekat kearah Chen.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

Nyonya Wu memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Amber. "Bicara saja! Cepat!" katanya malas

"Aku akan mendonorkan ginjalku pada Chen"

Hening. Pasangan Ibu dan anak itu membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Nyonya Wu tergagap. Sungguh! Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku akan mendonorkan ginjalku pada Chen" ulang Amber. terdengar lebih jelas dan meyakinkan.

Chen menatap Amber tak percaya. Memandang gadis tomboy itu dengan intens. Mencoba mencari kebohongan walau nyatanya itu tak ada. Tapi sayangnya, Chen adalah tipikal orang yang tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain.

"Kau…kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu!" tuduh Chen dengan menudingkan telunjuknya pada Amber.

Amber menggeleng pelan dengan bibir yang mengukir senyum tulus. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana apapun dibalik semua ini. Sungguh"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau mendonorkan ginjalmu padaku?"

Amber menatap lurus pada manik hitam milik Chen. "Karena aku ingin berguna untuk orang lain"

Chen menatap Amber tak mengerti. Begitu juga dengan Nyonya Wu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Amber tersenyum miris mengingat hidupnya di masa lalu. "Aku selalu dianggap anak yang tidak berguna oleh orang tuaku sendiri. Kakakku adalah kakak yang serba bisa. Kedua orang tuaku begitu bangga padanya. Kakakku sangat pintar dan berbakat dalam berbagai hal, membuat kedua orang tuaku terus membanggakannya tanpa henti. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakakku. Aku hanyalah orang yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat dan minim prestasi. Setiap kali aku berusaha untuk membuat orang tuaku bangga, selalu kekecewaan yang tergambar di wajah mereka. Aku terus berusaha untuk membuat mereka bangga dan berguna bagi mereka. Tapi sayangnya sebelum aku berhasil membuat mereka bangga, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku dan membuat kakiku lumpuh. Sebagai anak aku merasa sangatlah tidak berguna. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, membuatku semaikin sering merepotkan orang lain terutama kakakku. Aku ingin merasakan rasanya menjadi orang yang berguna untuk orang lain. Karena itu aku ingin mendonorkan ginjalku untukmu" jelas Amber

Amber menatap Nyonya Wu dan Chen setelah mengakhiri penjelasannya. Pasangan Ibu dan anak itu masih menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Amber menggenggam tangan Chen dengan lembut.

"Setelah ini aku janji aku akan pergi menjauh dari kehidupan kalian. Aku mohon jagalah kesehatanmu dengan baik. Jangan biarkan masa mudamu terganggu oleh penyakit yang diakibatkan oleh kelalaianmu sendiri. Dan tolong…"

Amber memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"…jangan beritahu Kris tentang hal ini"

…

"APA?! KAU MENDONORKAN GINJALMU UNTUK CHEN?"

Henry berteriak histeris saat mendengar cerita dari Amber. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Amber masih mau berbuat baik pada keluarga Kris padahal Kris sudah menyakitinya sedemikian rupa. Victoria mengusap pelan punggung Henry. Berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia tau betul jika Henry tidak ingin Amber berurusan lagi dengan Kris.

Amber mengangguk pelan. "Penyakit Chen sangat parah dan hanya ginjalku yang cocok untuknya"

Henry menatap Amber tajam. Menatap gadis tomboy itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Jangan katakan kau melakukan ini karena kau masih mencintai Kris!"

Amber tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Henry. "Sayangnya, aku memang masih mencintainya."

Henry mencengkram erat kedua bahu Amber dengan keras. "Amber, sadarlah! Dia selalu menyakitimu! Apa yang harus kau perjuangkan jika selama ini dia hanya bisa menyakitimu? Dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan, Amber!"

Lagi-lagi senyum tipis terukir di bibir Amber. "Setidaknya aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku masih mencintainya"

"Tapi dia selalu menyakitimu, Amber…" Victoria terisak. Tak mampu membendung tangisnya melihat ketulusan sang adik.

"Disini hanya kau yang berjuang, Amber. sedangkan dia tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba barjuang atas hubungan kalian. Dan setauku jika hanya satu orang yang berjuang dalam sebuah hubungan, itu bukan pacaran. Tapi siksaan!" Henry masih menasehati Amber. mencoba mengubah pikiran Amber agar mau membatalkan pendonoran ginjalnya.

Amber kembali tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang menyiratkan ketulusan. "Jangan berurusan dengan cinta jika tidak siap terluka. Karena aku mencintainya, maka aku siap terluka karenanya"

Henry terperangah. Sama sekali tak menyangka jika kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Amber.

Victoria memeluk Amber dengan erat. Tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Menangis sesenggukan di bahu sang adik. "Dasar Kris bodoh! Aku bersumpah dia akan menyesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakan orang sepertimu, Amber…hiks…"

…

Chen membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mencoba membiasakan retinanya yang bertemu sapa dengan sinar mentari.

"Kau sudah sadar, sayang…"

Nyonya Wu tak kuasa menahan tangis bahagianya saat melihat keadaan putranya. Tangannya mengusap kening Chen yang berpeluh.

"Aku mimpi buruk, Eomma…" kata Chen lirih. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar ruang rawatnya.

"Mimpi buruk apa?"

"Aku bermimpi kalau Amber mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku dan setelah itu dia pergi menjauh. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak salah padanya hingga ia hadir di mimpiku"

Nyonya Wu tersentak. Matanya membelalak shock. Tangannya membekap bibirnya yang bergetar. Menahan isak pilu yang ingin melesak dari bibirnya.

Chen menggerakkan tangannya kearah perut. Mengernyit heran saat jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu di pinggul kirinya. Cehn mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Melihat benda yang mengganjal di pinggul kirinya. Sebuah perban putih dengan plester luka sebagai perekatnya.

Chen terdiam memandang perban itu. selama sepersekian detik ia terdiam memandang si perban putih. Seolah perban itu adalah objek yang begitu menyita perhatiannya. Hingga sebulir kristal yang mengalir di sudut matanya menamparnya dengan telak. Membawanya pada kenyataan yang ada. Menyeretnya pada realita yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya.

Amber benar-benar mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk dirinya!

"Amber hyung…mianhae…hiks…"

…

A few months later…

Hari ini hari perayaan kelulusan SMU EXO. Semua siswa menampilkan bakat mereka untuk menambah kemeriahan acara. Begitu pula dengan Kris yang turut memeriahkan acara ini. Sebagai ketua OSIS dan juga salah satu siswa yang dinyatakan lulus, Kris ingin memberikan kenangan tersendiri pada sekolah yang sudah membimbingnya selama ini.

Kris naik ke atas panggung bersama beberapa rekannya. Semua orang yang ada di ruang aula bertepuk tangan saat band yang digawangi oleh Kris, Chanyeol, dan dua rekan lainnya naik ke atas panggung. Tepuk tangan itu semakin meriah saat Kris mulai mengambil nada untuk melantunkan lagu pilihannya.

Di kejauhan sana, dibalik salah satu pohon yang tumbuh rindang di halaman sekolah, sosok itu tersenyum. Tersenyum hangat melihat sosok Kris yang begitu mengahayati tiap lantunan lagunya.

"Jauh-jauh kembali dari Kanada kesini, kau hanya menatapnya dari jauh?" sindir sosok lain di belakang sosok itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum mendengar sindiran dari sosok di belakangnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terbebani dengan kehadiranku, eonni…"

Sosok yang tak lain adalah Amber itu menoleh ke belakang. Menatap sang kakak dengan lembut. "Lagipula, melihatnya dari jauh saja itu sudah cukup"

Victoria menghela nafasnya melihat sifat keras kepala Amber. "Jadi, sudah puas melihatnya?"

Amber tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kita harus segera ke bandara agar tidak ketinggalan penerbangan. Henry pasti akan marah jika aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama di Kanada. Kita sudah tiga hari di Seoul dan menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mengintip si brengsek Kris yang menyiapkan acara kelulusan" oceh Victoria bersungut-sungut. Kedua tangannya menggenggam gagang kursi roda Amber. membawanya pergi kembali ke Kanada.

Amber mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris. Ia tersenyum melihat Kris yang membungkkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih akan perhatian penonton. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat sembari berujar lirih,

"Selamat tinggal, Kris-ge…"

ooo

ooo

ooo

Peter menutup bukunya. Matanya terbelalak shock dengan mulut menganga. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajahnya. Basah? Oh, sial! Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia menangis sedari tadi. Bukan! Bukan karena cerita di buku itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi karena ia tau betul siapa tokoh-tokoh yang ada di buku tersebut.

Peter menoleh ke sampingnya. Menatap sang sepupu yang terdiam membisu. Pemuda pirang itu tak ayal ubahnya seperti dirinya. Terbelalak shock dengan mulut menganga. Bahkan air matanya tak kunjung berhenti meluncur di pipinya. Hingga membasahi buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

Memutuskan untuk memanggil nama asli dari sang sepupu, Peter memanggil lirih. "Kris…"

Peter atau Chanyeol menatap sang sepupu, Kris, dengan pilu. Tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat satu minggu setelah perayaan acara kelulusan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada. Menetap disana dan melanjutkan kuliah pada universitas terbaik di Vancouver. Mengubah nama mereka dengan nama Inggris agar dapat bersosialisasi dengan warga Vancouver.

Kris mengubah namanya menjadi Kevin Wu. Sementara Chanyeol mengubah namanya menjadi Peter Park.

Selama tiga tahun mereka menetap di Kanada. Menjalani hari-hari sebagai Kevin dan Peter. Selama tiga tahun tinggal di apartemen yang sama, Chanyeol sering mendapati Kris yang melamun sendirian di kamarnya. Kris yang tiba-tiba kehilangan focus saat presentasi di kampus. Atau Kris yang tiba-tiba terdiam ketika melihat salah satu toko yang menjual kursi roda.

Dari semua kejadian itu, Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. Bahwa Kris…

"Aku mencintainya, Chanyeol…aku mencintainya…"

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang terisak pilu. Pemuda rupawan itu menangis sesenggukan. Tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja depannya. Menandakan betapa sesaknya himpitan di dalam sana.

"Aku mencintainya, Chanyeol…aku mencintainya…"

Kalimat itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Kris. Terlontar lirih dengan nada penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

Kris menyesal bagaimana dulu dia memperlakukan Amber. memperlakukan pemuda manis itu sesukanya. Mempermainkan perasaannya. Merenggut kesuciannya. Kemudian membuangnya layaknya sampah yang tak berarti.

Kris menyesal mengapa dulu ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Amber tentang Sulli. Sulli berselingkuh. Benar-benar selingkuh. Kris mengetahuinya tepat di hari perayaan kelulusan sekolah. Saat ia ingin menemui Sulli dan mengajaknya berkencan, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada.

Sulli bercumbu dengan Suho. Seniornya yang telah lulus tahun lalu.

Sejak saat itu Kris memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sulli. Memutuskan semua kontak dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Kemudian memutuskan untuk secepatnya pindah ke Kanada bersama Chanyeol.

Kris menyesal karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Amber yang mendonorkan ginjal untuk adiknya, Chen. Orang yang selama ini ia sakiti. Orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sampah, justru menjadi penyelamat bagi nyawa adiknya.

Sungguh! Kris merasa orang yang paling keji di dunia ini! Kenapa? Kenapa orang tuanya harus menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya? Menambah kadar penyesalan yang bersarang di relung hatinya. Tapi sayangnya, penyesalan hanyalah tetap sebuah penyesalan yang sama sekali tak dapat mengubah apapun.

"Amber…." Kris bergumam lirih di sela isakannya. Menggumamkan sebuah nama yang diam-diam selama ini ia rindukan.

'Berulang kali aku membacanya, aku selalu menitikkan air mata ketika aku membacanya. Terlebih saat aku membaca bagian surat dari si penulis. Itu benar-benar membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku'

Kris tersentak saat ia teringat akan ucapan sang pegawai toko buku. Dengan tergesa ia membuka halaman terakhir pada buku itu. membaca pada bagian surat yang dimaksud. Membacanya dengan perlahan seolah tak mau trelewat satu patah kata pun.

Dan setelahnya Kris meraung keras. Menangis penuh penyesalan. Memukul-mukul dadanya keras. Menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. Meraung-raung memanggil nama Amber.

"Amber…mianhae… Amber… AAAAAARGHHH!"

Chanyeol segera memeluk Kris saat pemuda pirang itu mulai tak terkendali. Memeluk Kris dengan erat. Berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Kris yang ingin melukai dirinya sendiri. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang walau ia sendiri menangis. Tak dapat membendung tangis penyesalannya. Kedua pemuda itu menangis. Menyesali perbuatan mereka pada orang sebaik Amber yang mungkin tak dapat mereka temui lagi.

Kris terus menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Terisak pilu menyayat hati. Memukul-mukul dadanya. Berharap rasa sesak di dadanya dapat berkurang. Dadanya terasa sesak tatkala kerinduan itu kian membuncah di hatinya. Seolah mampu menghimpitnya hingga ia tak bisa bernapas. Kerinduan memang takkan terasa ketika kau masih bisa melihat sosoknya. Tapi, kau akan rasakan betapa kuatnya himpitan rindu saat kau tak bisa lagi melihat sosoknya.

Kata maaf terus terlontar dari bibir Kris. Tak terkira jumlahnya. Dan ketika satu demi satu kata maaf itu tersusun menjadi anak tangga rindu, bolehkah ia menapaki anak tangga itu? melangkah menuju nirwana. Mengantarkannya pada singgasana sang pemberi maaf. Ketika itu terjadi, bolehkah ia egois sekali lagi? Berharap bahwa sang pemberi maaf akan kembali membukakan pintu maafnya. Mengijinkannya untuk duduk disampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Mengijinkannya untuk kembali merengkuh sang pemberi maaf dalam pelukannya. Bolehkah ia berharap seperti itu?

Namun sayangnya, tidak semua pertanyaan memiliki jawaban. Begitu juga dengan kerinduan yang tak semuanya berakhir dengan pertemuan.

…

…

…

Untuk kamu yang ada disana,

Ingatkah kamu akan diriku?

Si pemuja rahasiamu.

Si pemuja rahasia yang selalu memandangmu

Si pemuja rahasi yang selalu mengagumimu

Si pemuja rahasia yang selalu menyimpan sejuta cinta untukmu.

Untuk kamu yang ada disana,

Bagaimana kabarmu?

Aku harap kau baik-baik saja.

Untuk kamu yang ada disana,

Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu.

Aku tau kau marah karena aku mencintaimu yang sudah memiliki kekasih

Aku tau kau telah menutup pintu hatimu untukku

Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin kau mendengar perasaanku

Aku tau aku egois

Aku tetap mencintaimu walau aku tau kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain

Aku tetap berjuang mendapatkan setittik perhatian darimu

Bahkan aku menginginkan setitik cinta darimu

Egois, bukan?

Hingga akhirnya perjuanganku membuatmu muak dan pergi menjauh

Pergi dengan membawa sejuta kebencian untukku

Untuk kamu yang ada disana,

Ingatkah kamu saat kamu memarahiku?

Menyuruhku berhenti untuk mengejarmu

Meremehkan rasa cintaku

Dan memberikan tolak ukur yang tak sepadan untuk cintaku

Taukah kamu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menjadikan status sosial dan keadaanku sebagai tolak ukur atas cintaku?

Aku…kecewa.

Kau sang raja dan aku rakyat jelata.

Namun sekali lagi aku egois

Aku tetap mencintaimu dan terus memperjuangkan cintaku

Terus berjuang tanpa memikirkan balasan darimu

Terus berjuang walau hatiku terluka akan sikapmu

Ketahuilah wahai kamu yang ada disana

Ketika kau berjuang tanpa memikirkan balasan,

Itulah ketulusan

Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah

Saat kau mengatakan dengan lantang

Bahwa kau terbebani dengan perasaanku

Dengan kehadiranku

Dan kau sama sekali tak pernah menginginkanku

Saat itulah aku melepas semua keinginanku

Keinginanku utnuk terus bersamamu

Keinginanku untuk terus melihatmu

Tapi satu hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lepas

Cintaku untukmu

Aku pergi menjauh dari kehidupanmu

Membuatmu hidup bebas tanpa beban

Membiarkan dirimu bebas dari butiran debu tak berarti seperti diriku

Untuk kamu yang ada disana,

Taukah kamu bahwa aku datang dihari kelulusanmu?

Pasti tidak.

Karena aku tak menampakkan diriku padamu

Aku tak mau membuatmu merasa terbebani lagi dengan kehadiranku

Aku sadar bahwa aku hanyalah butiran debu pengganggu di mata sang raja

Melihatmu dari jauh

Itu sudah cukup

Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan

Melihatmu bernyanyi di atas panggung sana

Melantunkan lagu-lagu indah menyentuh jiwa

Kau begitu bersinar dengan lantunan lagu yang kau bawakan

Saat itulah aku sadar

Kau terlalu indah

Hingga aku lupa bahwa aku tak bisa memilikimu dalam nyata

Hanya dalam anganku aku bisa memilikimu

Untuk kamu yang ada disana

Disini, aku selalu berdoa untukmu

Berdoa agar kau selalu bahagia

Agar kau tak perlu merasakan sakitnya sendirian

Biar aku saja

Yang tau sakitnya diabaikan dan berjuang sendirian

Untuk kamu yang ada disana,

Apa menurutmu aku seorang pengecut?

Yang hanya berani seperti ini

Menuliskan tentangmu dalam tulisan yang belum tentu kau baca

Tapi inilah aku

Si pemendam rasa

Si pemendam rasa yang hanya memberikan cintanya untukmu

Rasa cinta yang begitu kuat

Begitu dalam

Hingga aku tak mampu lagi menemukan alasan

Kenapa harus kamu yang aku cintai?

Untuk kamu yang ada disana,

Bolehkah aku egois sekali lagi?

Izinkanlah butiran debu yang tak berarti ini

Berharap dapat berubah menjadi angin musim semi yang menghangatkan jiwamu

Walau aku tau itu tak mungkin

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya

Izinkanlah butiran debu yang tak berarti ini

Mengatakan sekali lagi

Bahwa sampai sekarang

Aku masih mencintaimu

- Amber Josephine Liu

THE END

by: Salsabila Annomi M


End file.
